zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Great Moblin
The Great Moblin is a character that appears in both The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons. He is a bullying Moblin that terrorizes the populace in both Labrynna and Holodrum. During a Linked Game, the Great Moblin will dwell in the first game until he is defeated, after which he moves to the Linked Game. During the Linked Game, the Great Moblin will recognize Link from the previous game, unlike the standard play-through and the first encounter. The Great Moblin and his henchmen are greedy, and always out to make a profit. In Holodrum (depending on the story strand), Link will find his minions surrounding Dimitri with the intent of selling him. If Link pays the moblins 80 Rupees, they free Dimitri. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages In Labrynna, the Great Moblin builds his keep in Rolling Ridge, where he rules over the Gorons, preventing them from growing their famous Bomb Flowers. Instead, he makes traditional Bombs by hand; therefore, it can be assumed that he wants to drive the Gorons out of business. In order to continue to the Crown Dungeon, Link must defeat the Great Moblin. When he is defeated, Link receives a Bomb Flower from the Gorons as a reward. Video The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons The Moblin's Keep is found in the Great Moblin's Realm and has cannons all around the walls. Great Moblin stands on the wall shelling anyone who comes near; however, his cannons fire bombs rather than cannonballs. It is not necessary to defeat Great Moblin, but Link will be rewarded with a Piece of Heart if he chooses to do so. Zora's Flippers are needed to access his keep. After Link destroys the Moblin's Keep, Great Moblin will not leave the land like he does when his keep in Labrynna is destroyed. Instead, he moves into an abandoned house in the south-eastern corner of Sunken City. There he and his minions make bombs, presumably to earn the funds to rebuild the keep. If Link drops a bomb or an Ember Seed on the pile of bombs and runs out the house, the house explodes, and the Great Moblin and his henchmen flee the smoldering ruins. Soon after, they return to rebuild the house, and continue making bombs. Link can blow the house up once more and still get away with it, but the third time he attempts to blow it up, the Great Moblin realizes what Link has been doing and throws Link into the house and runs away. The house then explodes with Link in it, instantly killing him. Any further attempts to blow up the house will result in the same response. Videos Linked Game If Link is exploring a Linked Game (in Oracle of Seasons, having played Oracle of Ages first), the Great Moblin kidnaps Princess Zelda, in an attempt make a profit. After a brief skirmish he flees back to the Moblin's Keep. See Also *Boss Blin *King Bulblin *King Moblin es:Gran Moblin (Oracle of Ages/Oracle of Seasons) fr:Grand Moblin Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages mini-bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons mini-bosses Category:Kings Category:Blins